The Lonely Sinner
by Dark After Rain
Summary: Do you believe in second chances. After the defeat of the kishin Asura, weird things begin to commence at the DWMA. A new student who is constantly staying away from Maka. A mysterious man seen at night. And the murder of a student. Ok Lots of Black Star bashing. And Crona will be a little ooc. And Crona s a girl! Read the freaking Manga!
1. Chapter 1

(? POV)

Complete darkness... Am I finally dead? Did She really kill me? My whole body... it... I can't feel anything.

Yet, I feel heavy. As if my body were floating in tar.

The thing I feared most... I'm not dead. Just, in between. So where am I?

I look around. Searching for anything. Finding nothing...My mind, as always, begins to wonder. Till I remember... Bravery? Was that the word that she said? How could anyone say something like that with so much confidence... maybe... I was . . . Wrong .

"Asura,"

I know that voice. The voice that used to soothe me as a child. The one that would put my wondering mind at ease.

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

It may be her voice, but those words are meaningless to me know that my life ended. But still...

"M-mom?"

I see her glowing figure, and know for sure.. it's her.

"Try again. Please... your not alone. Just forget about the past. Please... someone understands, somewhere someone else will know how much you hurt."

"Don't leave me here!" I reach out trying to touch her hand.

Tears of golden light splash to the ground. Or what ground there would be in this black space.

"Please."

The light left and red tears fell to mingle with gold.

"I.. no one could ever understand. For I have always been and forever will be ... alone.

My eyes began to close as the familiar smell of the sea began to fill my nose.

I was alive. But for how long?


	2. Chapter 2

(Sowy it took so long to update. No excuse. Readers block I guess. Adding some O.C.s One actually belongs to my friend Ashlyn. The others are mine. Btw KidXO.C. and Asura x oc.)

"Woo hoo!" Was all that was heard before a flash of spiky aqua hair disappeared under the water.

"BLACK STAR! IF YOU GET MY ENCYCLOPEDIA WET, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Yeash. Maka your such a book worm!." Was all that was heard before his head was split open by, said book.

"Isn't it beautiful. How the sun hangs directly above the sea and the sky. It's completely symmetrical!"

"Yay sand castles!"

The group of miesters were on vacation... if you couldn't tell.

"Hey Crona where's your bathing suit?" Black Star asked running toward the ice chest.

"Um. I d-don't own one."

"You can barrow one of mine. If you want." Maka said turning to her pink haired friend.

"Ya. You'd fit with both of your flat chests! HA HA HA!"

"Makaaa-CHOP!"

"I'm dead now breath will cease. Ok."

"Black Star...-,-""

"It's ok Tsubaki. Black Star was born an idiot." Soul said before opening up a can of Dr. Pepper.

"Thanx Maka I'll go put it on." Crona said after Maka handed HER a black and white swimsuit.

"You know your very kind to Crona. Maka." Tsubaki turned to said friend.

"She's my friend. How else am I supposed to treat her?"

"No other way."

She smiled turning back to her book. Before she could get into it fully, a glimpse of somthing caught her eye. Looking up she saw somthing or someone crash into the water.

"Oh my Goodness!" She leapt up and towards the figure.

"What is it?" Kid asked being the only one to notice Maka's outburst.

Running after her, he began wondering if someone was hurt. Once she finally stopped he could see two big crystals lying in the sand. Both big enough to hold a human in it. Which was exactly what was in them. Before they could do anything one began to split falling open a girl about their age sat up.

She had long red hair pulled back into a jagged ponytail. Her eyes were narrow and strict. She was wearing a pair of goggles on her head and a scarf covered most of her face. She was also wearing a black leather vest, jean shorts, army boots that reached her knees, and baggy gloves that reached mid upper arm with open finger holes.

"Who are you? Where am I?"She asked glaring at the two miesters.

"On a beach in California." Maka answered.

Suddenly the other crystal opened revealing another girl. This one more likely a younger.

She wore a simple gray hoodie, jeans and had short black hair with streaks of green in it.

One look at the streaks and a thought crossed kids mind.

"How many streaks are in your hair?"

"Um. 8."

His eyes lightened up at the perfect split in her hair. And the amount of streaks evenly on each side.

"You are perfectly symmetrical." He said happily.

"Well obviously. Symmetry is perfection, it's the best thing in the world." She said blushing.

Staring at her for a moment Kid noticed how pretty her eyes where.

"Marry me."

"WHAT!?"

"I-I er um. I mean to say that you are very clever."He covered.

"Oh." She said surprisingly disappointed.

Before he could say more the other girl was in front of him. She stood two inches taller then him. Her eyes had a look of hate in them. For a moment he was afraid. Her eyes were green blue with a ring of hazel. Really weird.

"Do you have feelings for my accomplice." She asked her eyes lit ablaze.

"Um I .. uh I.. no. I mean yes sir!"

She glowered down at him with intensity so strong he almost wanted to run.. New feeling. He thought she was about to kill him before she said...

"Good. Congregations, you can have her now that I know your not gay!" She smiled devilishly.

Maka froze and Kid almost fainted. Maka looked at the smile on her face and was reminded of the Kishin. But why.


End file.
